


Tensile Strength

by wyntreaurora



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntreaurora/pseuds/wyntreaurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The resistance of a material to a force tending to tear it apart, measured as the maximum tension the material can withstand without tearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tensile Strength

The steady hum of the computers ran behind the partially syncopated clicking of the two keyboards in the small office. It was occasionally punctuated by the pausing of one set of keys and replaced with the scrape of plastic on metal and a thwop as one PADD was removed from the desk and tossed gently on the carpeted floor, then followed by a soft clang as a new PADD was set on the desk. Then the clicking resumed. Approximately every seven to nine cycles of this was followed by either an exasperated sigh or a short series of deep breaths. 

The now palpable tension in the room had started as a small feeling of dread in regards to the days work, but had increased over the 3.5 hours they had been working in the almost silent room. It was now nearly unbearable even to the normally stoic individual seated behind the professor's desk in front of the large bay window. He knew if he was "feeling fatigued" then the petite woman at the work table across the room from him was definitely ready for a break. And if he was interpreting her sighs correctly, her frustration had been increasing exponentially in the last forty-five minutes to what he considered to be an unhealthy level. 

"I believe a break is in order, Cadet," he said as he stood, his voice seeming like thunder as it broke the room's silence. 

Were it not for her "exceptional aural sensitivity" which detected the soft rustling of his uniform as he pushed back from the desk, she would have been startled. Instead, upon picking up the noise, she had already begun the process of marking her place in her work, anticipating the commander's actions. She was definitely ready for a break, though she wouldn't admit how much so to him. She wouldn't have to, she knew. As much as she had learned to read him over the last two years of working with and for him, she knew he had begun to be able to read her as well. 

"I agree, Commander," she said, sliding her chair back from the desk and stretching her long arms above her head before standing to stretch the rest of her knotted muscles. Before she could finish her stomach gave a rumble that she knew would have been imperceptible to anyone else standing ten feet away from her, but the half-human half-Vulcan who stood by the door had heard it, and she was fully aware of how it would affect his next statement. She was thankful that it was Saturday and they were alone, it meant he would handle the entire situation differently. 

"Nyota," he said in a sort of chiding tone that she knew indicated his concern for her rather than him being upset with her. "Did you not eat breakfast this morning before coming in?" He was used to her constantly busy lifestyle frequently causing her to more than forget and skip meals, and he told himself that it was perfectly acceptable to be concerned about his assistant's well being, especially one as valuable as her. 

She loved the way he said her name, he was the only one besides her family and Gaila that had permission to use it, but he only did so when they were alone. She understood, she supposed. After all, she was still a student, he had been her professor, and now she was his assistant - the last thing their blossoming friendship needed was people starting unfounded rumors about how she had done so well in the Academy and received the positions she had. She might have a tiny crush on the handsome Vulcan, but it was crazy, illogical even, to imagine in her wildest dreams that her crush was requited in any way - but humans are humans, and despite his Vulcan heritage, some of her fellow cadets were more than capable of making untrue and illogical statements to try and better their position. 

"No, Commander," she answered, still not quite comfortable addressing him by his name alone, as he had told her she could when she had told him it was ok to call her Nyota. "I was up late working on a paper, and when the alarm clock went off this morning I decided to sleep in a bit in place of eating. I'm not sure my body would have been rested enough to process the energy from the food anyway." 

She saw the thought go through his head as soon as she said it, realizing it was illogical to make that kind of conjecture, but she also knew he had become used to such statements and would not debate them with her like he would with others. Such was the friendship they had developed. A mutual exchange of cultural information, albeit she disclosed more about humanity than he did his Vulcan culture, had slowly blossomed into understanding for them both, and that had become the base of the unseemly friendship. 

"Nyota, I must insist that you obtain some form of sustenance from the cafeteria before you return to work." 

"And what about you? You've been working just as long as I have, longer if I know you. I'd bet you were here at least an hour before I was this morning, am I right?" 

He started to remind her that due to his heritage he could go longer without food and rest, but she was prepared for it and kept right on going. 

"And don't start with that 'I can go longer without food than humans' business. I know all of that, but it wouldn't kill you to take a break while I do," she said, specifically choosing an idiom she knew frustrated the logical side of his brain. If she could frustrate him enough he might just join her for a cup of tea at least. 

There was something about watching him take that first sip of tea from the tiny cup cradled in his large hands and long fingers that she found strangely alluring, and given the long week she'd had, she felt like indulging herself in that regard today if she could manage it. 

He knew he wouldn't, couldn't, say no to her at this point. She was riled up, from a combination of her long week, the monotony of their morning, and if he were honest with himself, he had intentionally needled her a little further by not completely ignoring the idiom she used, as he could and probably should have done. Ever since he had realized his feelings for her, he had found that he was unable to say no to her when she got worked up like this. There was a flash in her eyes and she straightened her posture even further when she got passionate enough about something, and try as he might, he could not name or deny the physical sensations he experienced when he witnessed her in this state, he just knew that he "liked" them. It was even more pronounced when her tirades were directed at him. He was just grateful that his human physiology had not yet betrayed him in these instances. He was also relatively grateful that she had not once acted in any way indicative of her having the same feelings for him - he was sure that if she had and it had been following or in the midst of one of these rants of hers, he wouldn't be able to resist any longer and would act in a rash manner that would have a negative impact on both of their careers if they were ever found out. 

He allowed a few moments of silence before he acquiesced to her request. 

"Very well. A cup of tea would be acceptable at this time," he said as deadpan as he could manage with his blood running slightly hotter than normal. 

She didn't expect him to agree so easily, and she was doubly taken aback when he said he would join her for tea. She had hoped for this response, but she didn't expect to actually hear him say it. Being already flustered more than she should have been after her impromptu rant at him, she just couldn't contain the combination of shock and happiness in regards to the tea, and it came out in the slight drop of her jaw and a hint of flame in her eyes, both of which he noticed, only one of which she was aware and was able to wave off as having not "won" a "debate" with him in some time. 

"That was easier than I was anticipating. I half-expected to have to confuse you into it with circular human logic," she teased, referring to the last time she had actually convinced him her position on some research was correct, and she finally moved from where she had been standing at her desk towards him and the door. 

He wasn't sure what to do with the last few comments from her. She had definitely been surprised when he agreed, but what caught his attention the most was the way her eyes lit up when he agreed. It was not the same look she got when won one of their debates, nor was it the typical human response he had noted when someone was merely pleased with something. The spark he had noted when she was making her case had shifted in that moment to something akin to a flame, and it hadn't yet disappeared completely despite the confidently relaxed face she had tried to put on as she crossed the room. He also noticed her stride as she moved towards him and the door - something was different than normal...was she trying to keep from skipping? There was a slight lilt, not quite a bounce, to her steps, and it gave him the impression she might have been experiencing a rather enjoyable emotion inside. It was all highly irregular and illogical, even for her. Unless... 

And she was standing in front of him before he could finish that thought. Which took him by surprise - how had she managed to get that close to him without him realizing? Had he been that deep in thought? How long had she been standing there? He began to feel what must be human panic creep into him. It was slightly assuaged when she didn't indicate she'd been standing there any longer than normal, but now something in him was too curious to let this all go. 

He reached to the command panel by the door and quickly entered the necessary codes to prevent anyone from entering and to turn off the automated security recordings. Even if the theory he was about to test turned out to be incorrect, his voicing it alone was something he did not want an official record of. 

She had worked with him long enough to make an educated guess as to the codes he just entered, and though she feared he had figured out her small crush and was about to reprimand her for it, she was grateful he was doing it "off the record."

"Commander-"  
"Nyota-" 

They both started at the same time. She immediately stopped speaking and nodded her head in deference to him, he was still her superior, even in the situation she found herself in currently. 

"Nyota," he began again, "As I am sure you noticed, anything that is said is just between us right now." 

She nodded, gulping as she did so, fighting her body's natural inclination to tense up. Even if he was about to "admonish" her for her "illogical human emotions" this wasn't a true fight-or-flight scenario. This was Spock, and even in his most Vulcan moments there was always an edge of human compassion in his dealings with her. She chalked it up to another part of the strange friendship no one else seemed to understand. 

He noticed her draw herself up straighter and roll her shoulders back trying to force a sudden surge of tension out of them. She was nervous, seemingly as much as he was, and now he was concerned that his theory was very wrong. That he had analyzed the situation wrong, that in trying to accommodate part of his humanity he was about to do something very stupid that would have horrible ramifications. For the first time since he was a child, fear struck him and he froze. 

She saw the fear in his eyes as soon as it appeared. She knew it immediately even though she had never seen it there before. She wasn't sure *how* she knew, she just did. What was he afraid of? He had nothing to fear, she was the one who should be concerned for her future in Starfleet if it were anyone but Spock standing in front of her right now. Oh. Her concern. He saw her nervousness, and that was what had startled him. Why? As her brain tried to wrap itself around that instead of focusing on holding her brave front, her expression and posture softened. Before she realized what she was doing, she was reaching out a hand to him. She rested her fingertips lightly on his arm, careful not to touch the pale exposed skin of his wrist at the end of black sleeve that contrasted so sharply. When did she start allowing herself to think like that, she wondered. 

"Spock," she said softly, dropping his rank intentionally to try and calm him some. "What's wrong?" 

Her touch broke through the initial barrier of Vulcan apprehension, but it was the softness in her voice that assuaged the human fear and reassured him that their friendship would allow them to get through whatever this conversation would result in. 

"Nyota, I am uncertain as of where to begin and how to say this, so I will just be direct." 

He paused to allow her to either acknowledge him or stop him. She simply held his gaze, nodded encouragingly, and then removed her hand from his arm, allowing a little more distance for his Vulcan side to feel comfortable with. 

"Our professional relationship has been very satisfactory in the last few years, and I have, enjoyed, is the human word I believe, the growth of our friendship over the last seven months, but..." he trailed off, not exactly sure how to phrase his next thought. 

She steeled her resolve. The word "but" almost never ended well, but, she noted ironically, they had to push through this. 

"But? It's ok, Commander, whatever you have to say will go no farther than this room if that's what you wish. You have my word." 

"Nyota, as it is just you and I right now, it might make things slightly more...comfortable? if you would call me Spock." 

This confused her. She doubted he would invite her to address him so informally if he was going to reprimand her. Maybe something had happened to his mother and he just needed someone to talk to about his human emotions? 

"Okay...Spock. You know you can tell me anything." 

"Nyota, I find myself experiencing strange physical sensations when I am around you. I care more about your well-being than I expect is normal between an instructor and their aide. When I have been witness to Cadet Kirk's unyielding attempts to ascertain your first name, I want to physically put myself between the two of you and order him to cease his quest. There have been many moments I have found it difficult to stay focused and on task when you are near. I find my mind drifting off to thoughts of you, and there are moments, much like right now, where it takes all of the control I have to keep from touching you to see if your skin is as soft as it looks, because I know I would not be able to keep my shields in place and you would be overwhelmed with the emotions I am feeling for you and do not know how to control." 

Spock breathed deeply when he finished, trying to regain some of the precious control he felt he was losing as he finally told Nyota the truth, then sighed with a sense of relief, feeling like a large weight he was unaware of carrying had been lifted from his chest. Now he was able to focus on Nyota and her expression, trying to gauge what her reaction was and what she was about to say. 

Nyota was shocked to say the least. She really wasn't sure if she could trust her ears to hear what she just heard him say, or if she had ventured off into a daydream where she was hearing what she had longed to hear for so long. She almost didn't want to break the silence, afraid if she did she'd snap out of this wonderful dream she just had to be in, but she had to know. Had to know if he'd really just said what her brain was telling her he had. Her heart was nearly leaping out of her chest, already convinced it was true, but ever the logical student of his, and with her training in xenolinguistics, she had to be absolutely certain of what she heard. 

"Spock? Did you-- Did I-- Please tell me you really just said all of that and I'm not dreaming." 

"Nyota, if you are referring to me revealing my emotions regarding you, you are most certainly not asleep nor do you appear to be in a physical state conducive to dreaming." 

That was all she needed to hear. Had circumstances been different she might have taken a different course of action, but knowing that he had disabled the security recordings and locked the door, she took the opportunity she wasn't sure she'd ever have in the same way again. She quickly stepped into his space, her left hand grabbing onto his right bicep and her right hand reaching up to caress his left cheek before snaking around into the hair on the back of his head and pulling herself up to meet their lips in a kiss. 

The intensity of the first skin-on-skin contact they had ever shared was overwhelming for both of them, and they were quickly rendered breathless by the requited passion the other was pouring into this first kiss. 

Uhura was the first to give into the need to breathe and broke the kiss, panting as she tried to form a coherent thought. It was in that moment that she realized what Spock had meant when he said he wouldn't be able to keep his emotions from her. On one hand she felt like she was experiencing two different sets of emotions, hers and his, on the other she wasn't sure where hers ended and his began. It was exhilarating! 

Spock was also breathing hard, but he was finally free enough of all of the extra distraction he had been experiencing to realize that he needed to break the physical connection with Nyota before it completely overwhelmed her. It wasn't the same as a mind-meld, but he had never experienced such a strong connection with another human before and didn't want to harm her. Reluctantly he dropped his hands from her waist, unsure of when they had ended up there, and removed his forehead from hers, severing the connection. She tried to lean into him, not wanting to give up either the connection or his touch, but he stopped her by taking a step back. 

"Nyota, it would be best if we both took a moment to collect ourselves. I have never experienced anything like that before, and I would hate for any harm to come to you as a result of my lack of control over my emotions." 

"Spock! That was incredible! I knew about the touch-telepathy thing, but is that what it's supposed to be like? It was amazing," she gushed, feeling *very* good from the flood of endorphins in her system. 

"I do not know. The accidental and brief contact I have had with others in the past has been nothing like what we just experienced, but I have never sought out a contact like this before, nor is there a precedent to compare it to given my unusual heritage." 

His admission that he wanted it combined with his typically stoic language helped to break Nyota out of the reverie she had been floating in. The severity of what just happened struck both of them at the same time, and they both stood silent for a few moments, absorbing everything that just transpired. 

"Spock?" she said softly. "We need to talk about this, but I think we need to do so elsewhere before someone notices how much time you've had the security recordings turned off and the door locked." 

"You are correct, Nyota. Perhaps we should 'call it a day' in regards to the grading? I have a small apartment I keep off campus for more intense meditation sessions. If you would not feel uncomfortable we can continue this there." 

Nyota was about to agree when her stomach rumbled again, a little louder this time than before. She laughed as she answered him. 

"As long as I can grab something to eat on the way, that sounds great." 

"You do not need to worry about stopping for nourishment on the way. I will prepare something for us when we get there if that is acceptable to you." 

Nyota smiled warmly at him, touched by the offer she had never in her wildest dreams imagined she'd hear out of those amazingly kissable lips of his. Wait, where did that come from?! she wondered. Yes, she'd had a crush on Spock for quite some time, but had never allowed herself to think in that manner before, knowing it could land her in trouble in class if she ever became distracted. But it was ok to think like that now, right? He had confessed to having similar thoughts about her. But no, they needed to talk about this first, and if she let her mind continue wandering down that path they might not make it out of his office anytime soon. 

"That sounds wonderful, Spock," she said as he reached over to reverse the codes he had entered earlier. 

"After you, Cadet," he said completely composed as he shifted back into their formal titles and held his hand toward the door. 

They walked the very short distance to his apartment in silence, communicating through glances, nods and gestures. Both were afraid to speak at this point, unsure they would be able to control the inflection in their voices and might be overheard by the wrong person. 

The silence continued, however, once they were safely inside Spock's apartment. The silence on the walk there had given them both plenty of time to think and attempt to "calm down" but their method of communication had increased the sense of intimacy between the two of them. This had only served to make Nyota more excited than she already was, and Spock was beginning to feel like his human physiology might finally be affecting him physically. 

He had heard the term "hot and bothered" before and concluded that what he was feeling must be comparable to that. He wanted her, of that he was certain, but he also knew that they really did need to try to talk about things before anything else happened so that she would be fully aware of what she were getting herself into by being involved with a Vulcan. Making a light lunch for her should help take his mind off of things long enough to collect himself enough to have an unemotional conversation with her regarding their newly admitted feelings. 

Upon entering he locked the door behind them after they both slipped off their boots, and he gestured for her to take a seat on the couch she assumed must be a type of futon since she saw no other bed in the tiny "studio" style apartment. He made his way into the tiny kitchenette and tried to turn his attention toward the preparation of food, but it was distracting watching her sit on the same silver colored sheets he had often dreamed of her wrapped in as he lavished attention all over her petite frame. Apparently he would not be able to look at her at all while he tried to slice the fruit he had removed from a bowel on the tiny counter behind him, he could cut himself if he were not careful. 

She wondered how often he actually slept when coming here, concluding that was not a safe thought, since it automatically led to her imagining tangled limbs sprawled across the futon she sat on now in its dropped position, and she tried to find a distraction. Perhaps there would be something she could help him do to make lunch? She stood up and moved toward him, quickly realizing just how little space there was in the apartment, much less the kitchen. She glanced at him with a look on her face that seemed to say "Can I help?" and he responded in turn by nodding towards the small cabinet behind his right shoulder. He shifted his position in the kitchenette to allow her to reach the cabinet the cups were in, but as she closed the door and turned to place them on the counter he turned around to reach for something off the shelf behind her and they collided. 

The small brush of her left hip against his right one felt like a fire had been lit in the small space they both occupied, and suddenly neither could control themselves any longer. The two plastic (she was glad now they were) cups Nyota had in her hands fell to the floor with a clatter as she buried her left hand in the hair at the nape of his neck and her right grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. Spock barely had enough sense and time to push the knife he had been holding across the counter and into the sink, so that they couldn't accidentally cut themselves, before sliding his left hand down her arm and onto her waist where he could slip his fingertips just under the hem of her shirt above her standard issue jogging pants, and moved his right hand to caress her cheek as he crashed his lips down on hers in a searing kiss and maneuvered them out of the kitchenette and towards the futon. 

Even though there wasn't a lot of distance to cover it took them longer as they fumbled their way across the room, hands never remaining in one spot for long until she managed to pull his shirt over his head and then her hands never left his magnificently sculpted chest as he backed her towards the futon. Reaching around her with his foot he paused with it in mid-air just in front of the switch that would lower the futon from a couch to a bed, he broke from the kiss, breathing much heavier than he had been in his office and asked with a concentrated stare into her eyes, "Are you sure?" She could only nod, unable to speak, and his foot kicked the switch as he reached for the hem of her shirt and gently lowered them both to the bed, finally getting to fulfill one of his many fantasies involving this pair of sheets...

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by SQ whom I love and adore for encouraging me when I get stuck and am unsure about what I’m writing


End file.
